memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Starfleet ranks (mirror)
In the mirror universe, the ranks and uniforms of the Terran Empire's were similar to those found in the Federation's universe. Starfleet The was the primary space force of the Empire. Flag officers Terran Starfleet admirals were the highest grade of commissioned officers, known as flag officers. Personnel were awarded these ranks for rising through the line officer ranks of military service; the admiralty was based at Starfleet Command on Earth. They wore uniform jackets with red and silver division stripes at the shoulders over a white undershirt and necktie, and were the only officer grade that had sleeve stripe insignia in regular uniform wear. These dress jackets displayed only the Empire insignia on their right shoulder, with no opposite assignment patch. Fleet admiral The most senior flag rank, Starfleet fleet admirals in 2155 (like Fleet Admiral ) wore a flag officer epaulet rank insignia of three gold chevrons with two smaller chevrons between them. The epaulets had admiral rank stripes, a thick silver band with a two separate silver stripes separated by two silver braids. Admiral Starfleet admirals (like Admiral ) wore flag officer epaulet rank insignia. The admiral's sleeves had rank stripes of several braids and thickness. Line officers Line officers were ranked captain or lower. The slave species of the Terran Empire were allowed to serve as line officers. Captain Terran Starfleet captains were the most senior line officers. The rank of was held by starship commanding officers, and was senior to commander. * In 2155, Starfleet captains (such as Capt. Forrest) wore on their epaulets the insignia of four silver stripes, with a pin of three silver chevrons, with two darker chevrons between them. * In 2267, Starfleet captains (such as Capt. ) wore thick gold braids at the shoulder of a metallic gold vest. Commander Terran Starfleet commanders were the second-most senior line officers. This rank was held by department heads and starship executive officers. Commander was inferior to captain, and superior to the lieutenant grades. * In 2155, Starfleet commanders (such as Cmdr. ) wore on their epaulets the insignia of three silver stripes, with single square pip pin in the center. * In 2267, Starfleet commanders (such as Cmdr. ) wore thin gold braid edging a dress uniform jacket over a black undershirt. Lieutenant commander Terran Starfleet lieutenant commanders served as department heads. They were inferior to commanders, and superior to the lieutenants. * In 2155, Starfleet lieutenant commanders (such as Lt. Cmdr. ) wore on their epaulets the insignia of two silver stripes, with single square pip pin in the center. * In 2267, Starfleet lieutenant commanders (such as Cmdr. ) wore officer's tunics, with sleeve insignia of a solid and broken gold stripe. Lieutenant Terran Starfleet lieutenants were inferior to the commander grades, and superior to ensigns. * In 2155, Starfleet lieutenants (such as Lt. ) wore on their epaulets the insignia of two silver stripes. * In 2267, Starfleet lieutenants (such as Lt. ) wore officer tunics with the sleeve insignia of a single gold braid. Lieutenant junior grade Terran Starfleet lieutenants junior grade were the second-most junior commissioned officers. This rank was awarded as a promotion to ensigns, or as a commissioned to leading members of graduating cadet classes, and was immediately inferior to lieutenant. Ensign Terran Starfleet ensigns were the most junior commissioned officers. This rank was achieved by Academy graduates. * In 2155, Starfleet ensigns (such as Ens. ) wore the insignia of a single silver stripe on their epaulets. * In 2267, Starfleet ensigns (such as Ens. ) wore no rank insignia, but wore officer uniform tunics (with sash and, as they were early in their career, only a few decorations). Enlisted Terran Starfleet enlisted personnel ranked below commissioned officers. These personnel joined Starfleet as crewpeople and usually had not attended a full course of study at Starfleet Academy. * In 2155, Starfleet enlisted personnel wore no officer decorations on their uniform. Crewman wore no epaulets, but non-commissioned officers (specialists and chiefs) wore epaulets with no officers rank insignia. * In 2267, enlisted personnel wore department color service jumpsuits or uniform tunics, with no decorations or officer sash. Chief Chief was the highest enlisted rank in Starfleet. This rank was the equivalent of a sergeant. Crewman sciences division crewman]] Crewman was the lowest enlisted rank in Starfleet. This rank was the equivalent of a MACO private. Crewmen (like ) wore no officer insignia, sashes or braces. MACOs The MACOs were the infantry forces of the Terran Empire. MACO uniforms were the same as in the counterpart universe. The only difference was the MACO patch, which changed from a shark to a skull. See also: MACO ranks See also * Starfleet uniform (mirror) de:Ränge des Terranischen Imperiums es:Rangos Imperio Terrano mu:Terran Empire ranks Category:Mirror universe